


Jedi: The Fall (Whump With Story)

by EvilApril



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Cal Kestis, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Carrying, Community: starwarsficfest, Drowning, Gen, Humor, Hurt Cal Kestis, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Outer Space, Protectiveness, Story Arc, The Force, Whump, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilApril/pseuds/EvilApril
Summary: Star Wars Jedi: Fallen OrderCal Kestis with his original mission over returns to Kashyyyk to aid Saw, having received a message that he's still in the fight. When plans to raid a Imperial landing pad goes wrong, Cal finds himself fighting for his life deep within the jungle of Kashyyyk.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Nightmares

Cal did his best to focus his mind, the darkness under his eyelids tempting. He inhaled deeply to gather his thoughts, pushing every other external sensation aside, separating himself from the physical world. The young Jedi could feel the beating of his heart under his ribs as his mind emptied, allowing him to sense the force softly pulsing around him. A burst crimson red light abruptly consumed his vision, the sudden sound of crackling energy startling. Cal’s hands clenched into fists as they rested on his lap, knuckles turning white. His eyes remained closed; his face clearly distressed. With the imagery gone as quick as it came, he went to take a deep breath to compose himself. The red lightsabre ignited once more. This time illuminating a figure in the dark, just the mere sight of the familiar masked foe making Cal hold his breath. The figure draped in black moved towards him, thick cape dragging behind, lightsabre roaring as it tore through the metal ground. The mask contoured with red light, the mechanical breathing emanating from within unnatural. Cal scrambled back, his eyes snapped open and he was returned to his living quarters on the Mantis. He could feel the humming of the ship underneath him providing some comfort that he was back in reality. It took a moment for him to regain his breath, sweat having formed on his brow. A droid’s sudden call caught his attention as he ran his fingers through his sandy orange hair. Cal turned to find BD-1 watching him from the bed against the wall, even though a droid, you could see the concern within the ocular lenses as they widened and restricted on command.

“I’m alright BD” Cal assured, even though his words not close to the truth. Cal had assumed he had put disturbing visions behind him, having confronted master Tapal within his mind and forgiven himself in order to heal the past, as well as his connection with the force. He got to his feet as a voice called from within the ship.

“Cal, we’re about to drop out of lightspeed.” Cere’s voice had travelled down from the flight deck at the front of the ship.

“On my way.” He quickly responded. Now on his feet, air back in his lungs, he turned to the workbench behind him. There sat his lightsabre, the weapon of a Jedi. Cal snatched up the hilt of his blade, attaching it to its rightful place on his belt. He moved for the door, BD-1 hitching a ride on his back, the two now heading for the front of the Mantis.

* * *

“Grab some seat kid.” Greez ordered as usual, flicking switches with his two extra arms while the other two remained on the wheel. Cal took his position next to the Captain. Cere sat behind them already monitoring transmissions and broadcasts. BD-1 jumped from his place on Cal’s shoulder, positioning himself on top of the controls, out of the way

“No word from Saw, either the plans haven’t changed or…” Cere trailed off not needing to finish her sentence for the others to understand. BD-1 let out a low drawn out beep, the droid’s ability to generate complex emotional responses something that had always Impressed the young Jedi. Cal recalled the Partisans leader, his well-built frame and visually differing eyes. After there initial meeting on Kashyyyk Saw had fled with most of his fighters, the Imperials having moved in with more force to take back what had been lost. Even though Saw seemingly abandoned the Wookie, along with a few of his troops that decided to remain behind. A transmission the Mantis recently received confirms he’s still in the fight.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this kid; the Empire took back control before, what’s stopping them from doing it again, when and if you regain control of Kashyyyk?” Greez being fearful and unoptimistic as usual looked to Cal for words of support, an uncertainty in his eyes.

“We’re just going to have to trust Saw, he asked for our aid and we’re able to give it.” Cal stared off into the expanse of space as it flashed past him. The holocron had been his mission, he had retrieved it, then he destroyed it. That mission was over and a whole new one had begun.

“I just wish he could have been more enlightening in his message.” Cere added from behind them.

“You more than anyone know how dangerous it would have been to discuss details, it’s to easy these days to intercept transmissions.” Cal replied over his shoulder.

“I just don’t like going in blind.” Cere also offered her concern.

“You should be used to it by now.” Cal smirked. “We never seem to know what we’re getting ourselves into.” BD-1 looked up at him bobbing up and down in agreement, words of reinforcement a bonus.

“Thanks BD.” He smiled back at the little white droid. With a flick of a switch the Mantis was out of lightspeed and above the planet Kashyyyk.

* * *

The heavily jungle covered planet sat before them, Cal looked down at the readings being displayed on controls in front of him, information now coming in from bellow. However, Cal didn’t need scanners to see that areas of the planet where ablaze, the Imperials having decided to simply burn what stands in their way.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Greez’s distressed tone brought Cal’s eyes up from the screens in front of him. Through the thick glass, creeping round from the other side of the planet was a ship. “Please tell me that’s not a Star Destroyer.” Cal recognised the ship, the pointed hull and stylised design not easily forgotten. He had worked on a few on Bracca, the scrap yard getting all sort of ships dumped on the planet. 

“We’ve got a very small window to get down onto that planet, but there’s no saying where going to be able to get off it!” Greez informed his passengers and he frantically taped and pulled at the controls around him.

“Cal.” Cere caught his attention, he looked back meeting her eye-line. “This is your mission, it’s up to you.” A weight suddenly weighed down on him. Risking his own life was easy but the thought of his order putting his friends in peril was twisting him up inside.

“Kid make up your mind!” The Star Destroyer revealed itself more and more, the size of the vessel now able to be gauged accurately.

“We stick to the plan, we find Saw.” Cal made up his mind, he was done running, he had been done running since Bracca.

“This isn’t going to be a pretty landing.” Greez commanded the ship forward, thrusters forcing the ship towards the planet at speed. “Hang onto something” Cal clutched at his seats arm rests, DB-1 jumped from his place on the dashboard heading for a more secure location. There was no certainty that they had been spotted, but it was only a matter of time, one thing was sure they needed to keep up speed if they were going to make it. Gravity started to pull on the ship as the Mantis entered the atmosphere. shaking violently as it pierced through the clouds, tops of trees came into view, the speed and addition of high winds making for a rough entry. Red lights flashed as Greez frantically adjusted the controls simultaneously. The tree canopy quickly looming closer.

“Where’s this landing pad kid!” Greez took a firm hold on the ships wheel, trying to keep it steady. Within Saw’s message had been encrypted co-ordinates to a long-abandoned landing pad, even if the Empire had listened in, the transmission saved the code directly to the ship’s logs. The small file able to easily slip past sensors, Cere almost not noticing the new intel within the ship’s database. The Mantis hurtled towards the vibrant green canopy, Greez made an internal decision to try pull up. Cal reached out with his gloved hand using the force to lock the wheel in place.

“Cal what are you doing!?” Greez exclaimed actually letting go of the wheel momentarily.

“Head to the exact co-ordinates” Cal kept his hold on the wheel, his hand remaining out in front of him, working with the force to keep the ship on track.

“They take us below the canopy” Cere informed from behind.

“Then we go below the canopy.” Cal kept his eyes on the dense treeline rushing to meet them. “Get ready to pull up.” He released his hold on the wheel, gripping his seat once again. Greez mumbled something inaudible, Cal could only assume he spoke words in reaction to their possible untimely demise. They didn’t have to wait long before the Mantis crashed through the thick layer of leaves, Greez with all four arms pulled back on the wheel. The ship cried out as it tore through vines and branches, however the path beneath them was surprisingly clear. Concealed by the tall trees was the landing platform, heavily overgrown but a landing platform all the same. The Mantis with its chaotic entry didn’t elegantly touch down, it slammed down onto the reinforced metal, the front landing stabilizer failing under the impact, making the underside of the ship’s cockpit meet the ground. Cal almost fell from his seat face first onto the glass windshield, having of course not foreseen the mechanical failure.

“Everyone alright?” Cere asked from her position. BD-1 quickly made himself known, while Cal groaned in response, the landing having winded him.

“Another happy landing.” Greez’s wide smile did nothing to sooth Cal’s discomfort, on the other hand it was good to see Greez for once smiling in the face of danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story I was writing a while ago when I first finished the game, decided to play it for a third time and remembered I had this story hidden away somewhere.  
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I love writing it. :P See you soon.


	2. The Plan

With his lightsabre in hand and BD-1 on his back Cal stumbled down the uneven ramp that had extended from the Mantis. The surroundings looked clear, the jungle had taken what the Imperials had left behind, a cliff face stared down at them, vines covering it completely.

“Oh no.” Greez charged past Cal towards the front of the ship, the bottom of the ship’s noes uncomfortably pressed against the floor. Now able to see the full extent of the damage it was hard to not notice Greez’s emotional distress.

“Looks like the landing gear failed.” Cal eyed the machine, he had seen this type of damage on smaller ships the Empire dropped off on Bracca, on further inspection he would almost always find a fault in the landing gear. Greez pressed one of his many hands up against the ship.

“The landing gear was fine.” Cal watched the Captain stand before his ship as if a loved one had passed. “The Mantis is just not built for high speed landings.”

“Can you fix it?” Cere announced herself beside Cal, her approach not catching him off guard.

“Not like this, not here.” Greez had given up, to him his ship was lost and already gone.

An unwelcome feeling suddenly sat in the pit of Cal’s stomach, the bright blue blade within the hilt he held ignited. With a few steps towards Greez the blaster shot was parried. The red bolt flying off into the distance, lost amongst the trees.

“Hold your fire!” Anger bellowed from the bottom of the cliff in front of them. Cal remained in a defensive stance Greez behind him, Cere having repositioned herself also within Cal’s reach. Vines shifted in front of them and a face they all knew emerged. Saw’s grey armour had acquired a few more scuff and scrapes since there last encounter, a fresh cut on his cheek a souvenir from his most recent battle. Cal slowly lowered his weapon, the blade only vanishing once Cal allowed it to.

“Is that anyway to treat your reinforcements?” Cere questioned in a joking manner, Cal could tell that she was hiding her annoyance well.

“If you’re all I’ve got then this war is lost.” Saw’s stern expression cracked into a smile for a moment.

“We’re all you need.” Cal reattached his lightsabre to his belt, his dark blue poncho settling after the movement. Saw looked over his new troops, BD-1 poking his head over the top of Cal’s shoulder, his head tilting to the side in an animalistic way. The battle worn commander then motioned for them to follow.

“I hope your right.” Saw retraced the path back from where he had emerged, a varied number of vines draped over the rock, hiding any sign of an entrance. Greez took one last look at his crippled ship, then turning on his heels following the others. Once directly at the bottom of the ominous cliff face, Saw peeled back the vines, politely gesturing for Cal to go first. With his friends behind him and BD-1 on his back he proceeded forward. A hidden ship hanger sat behind the vines, armed forces stood either side, there guns down but eyes on them. Greez stared back, not taking kindly to his welcoming so far. Saw quickly caught up, passing Greez and Cere to walk beside Cal. The magnitude of the operation hidden behind stone, nothing short of amazing. Cal took in the sights, the busy work force not taking much notice in him as he passed.

“Are we just going to forget your people almost took my head off?” Greez narrowed his eyes on the back of Saw’s head. The man looked over his shoulder down at the Latero. “These rookies are a bit too quick on the trigger.” Saw explained, walking forward with purpose. “Many are simple villagers forced from there home by the Empire, having never held a weapon before.”

“They almost killed me.” This only frustrated him more, as if Saw was justifying his narrow escape with death.

“They didn’t” Cere attempted to defuse the situation, Cal amused Infront. He was of course angered by their welcoming, imminent danger not the first thing he would have expected from allies. But Cal understood living in fear, not knowing what day would be your last, just waiting to be found. Would put anyone on edge.

“And if they did, we would not be having this conversation right now.” Greez continued not excepting the seemingly casual response of his near-death experience.

“Greez.” Cal turned stopping the group in the middle of the hanger, he rested a hand on his friends’ shoulder.

“Did I not say that I would protect you?” Cal questioned.

“Well yeah…”

“And did I not just save your life?” He could sense the Latero calming.

“Yeah.” Greez slowly replied.

“Then you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Cal slapped him on the shoulder, the group then proceeding forward.

* * *

Cal stood with his hands on his hips, the flickering hologram projecting white light onto his already pal face.

“We’ve had reports that this is where the Empire is unloading troops and supplies.” Saw pointed at the specific area on the map, amongst the dense jungle was what appeared to be a clearing. “Our scanners have picked up a large number of ships coming and going in the last few days.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but there’s an Imperial Star Destroyer in orbit, something that would have been nice to know.” Greez stood with his back to a wall, lurking the shadows of the room.

“It arrived after we first contacted you, it would have been too much of a risk to contact you again.” Saw was growing impatient with Greez’s attitude.

“So, what… You just waited to see if we would survive?”

“That’s enough.” Cal interrupted, the fighting amongst the group not getting them anywhere.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

“Intel is that they’ve been stockpiling explosives, most likely trying to smoke us out, pick us off.” Saw made the hologram zoom out, showing the vastness of the planet they were on.

“Cal, me and you will take a small team to devise the best path to the drop zone, once we’ve done that, we can call in the rest of the troops and overwhelm the base.”

“Do you have any idea what you’ll actually be facing?” Cere’s concern emanated from her.

“No, our intel is limited.” With two hands Saw leaned on the table in front of him. “This is why I want to lead a small team; from there I can direct the reinforcements.”

“Would it not be better to first return and deliberate, formulate a plan back at base.” Cere was only trying to provide insight, a stare from Saw however looked like an order to keep her mouth shut.

“We have little time; the Empire can strike any day now and we need to catch them off guard if we are to win this fight.” Saw had to hold back his tongue being lectured on how to lead his fractured army not sitting well. Tension in the room was growing uncomfortably.

“Cal can I talk to you.” Cere placed her hand of his arm, trying to lead him away.

“Cere, I’ve got this.” Cal told her with confidence, the mission in his eyes no more hazardous than the last.

“Cal…” Cere attempted to reason with the young Jedi.

“I’ve got this.” With a comforting touch he took her hand from his arm, symbolising that she needed to let him do this. Cere backed off, knowing that Cal had made up his mind.

“We head out tonight, as soon as the sun sets.” Saw switched off the hologram, the lights above them flickering back on. “Be ready.”

“Hey, what about the Mantis?!” Greez finally piped up as Saw made for the door.

“You’ll find your ship in the hanger, we have limited equipment so make do.” The door slid open with a hiss. “I have no spare hands to offer you, but I’m sure you can make do with your own.” And with that comment he was gone, leaving the mismatched team alone. Cal watched as Greez went to say something, stopping himself before a word came out. With Saw gone he would be simply shouting at air.

* * *

Cal sat on his knees with his eyes closed, he had once again opened himself up to the force, he wasn’t sure what he was hoping for, maybe just to simply reflect on the challenges ahead. BD-1 remained at his side, the loyal droid in front of him with curious eyes. The windowless room Cal had found himself in was small and quiet, perfect to concentrate his mind. However, Cal struggled, his mind wandering on it own. Frustration quickly overwhelmed Cal and his eyes snapped open, only then noticing his breath had quickened.

“Something troubles you.” The familiar voice caught Cal off guard, he turned to find Cere leaning against the doorframe. Cal got off his knees and stood before the elder Jedi. Even though Cere had tried to deal with her past since facing their last foe and the loss of Trilla, she again had locked herself off from the force, deeming herself not yet ready to face her demons.

“Even though I’ve never felt closer to the force…” Cal hesitated, as if opening about his problem solidifying it as real. “I just can’t focus.” Cere pushed herself off the door frame standing straight. BD-1 watched them both closely, eyes switching from one to the other.

“It’s him isn’t it.” Cere tried to meet Cal’s eyes, his never leaving the ground. The dark figure had plagued Cal’s mind for some time now, the darkness that he had faced shaking him to his core. He had never felt fear like it. Even when his master had died in his arms, when he was alone on Bracca, didn’t compare to that fateful encounter.

“Every time I open up to the force, I see him.” Cal finally looked up, a guilty look in his eye, his fear shameful to him.

“The force works in mysterious ways, if it’s showing you these images it’s for a reason.” Cere approached Cal closing the distance between them slightly, creating a more comforting atmosphere. “Maybe like before with your master, you need to accept your emotions and the fear that you felt and that you still feel.” Cal could see the wisdom in her words, however following them would be difficult.

“Fear and anger are a path to the dark side, what if it overwhelms me?” Cere offered a sympathetic smile.

“Don’t let it.” This produced a chuckle out of Cal, the darkroom appeared a little brighter.

“Understood.” He smiled back, a new spark within his eyes.

“Come on, Saw will be moving out soon.” Cal reached out with one hand, his dormant lightsaber flew to his hand from its place on the other side of the room.

“Ready.”

* * *

“Careful!” Greez yelled over the loud machinery, his precious ship being transported through the hanger, the nose inches from the ground. The main wing had been lowered to its side, in its default landing position way too tall for the hanger. Cal now could see how limited the equipment really was, the Mantis clearly the largest ship to grace the hanger in a long time. Cal watched as Greez directed the engineers, using what was available to raise the front of the ship securely. The front landing gear hung limply, no support on the fractured leg. For a hanger few ships where in sight, a four simple transport ships were scattered about, a couple of battle sacred fighters at the sides, the last survivors of their battalions.

“Me and Greez will do what we can from here.” Cere informed Cal, both watching as Greez sorted through his tools. BD-1 repositioned himself on Cal’s back, getting a better grip.

“BD-1 look after him.” Cere addressed the droid, prompting a sweet beep from the little machine.

“He always does.” Cal replied truthfully, the droid having helped him more than he could have imagined. What some would see as just a machine had saved his life on several occasions. Cal could no longer see himself without the little guy.

“I’ll be in contact as soon as I can.” Cere then left, making her way over to the wounded Mantis, a different path awaiting Cal and his faithful droid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hope all are well, another chapter that I hope you enjoyed. See you soon for the next one.


	3. Falling

The foliage was cruel, tangled roots threatening to trip those who’s footing unsteady. The thick green vegetation hiding sheer drops. The group of five paced themselves as they trekked through the claustrophobic environment, trees seeming to lean. Saw led the group, Cal covering the back as ordered, if ambushed he would be ready. The small group even though clumsy with their footing, in the environment they blended in well. All wearing appropriate camouflage, Cal now wearing a leaf textured poncho, the fabric rough. BD-1 having been smeared with mud to conceal his usually white body. Large insects fluttered around, plants snapping in their direction unsettling a few in the group. Cal remained calm, or at least as calm as he could as he followed the others closely. They had walked all night and the sun had only just exposed their worn, tired faces. A few in the group stumbling over their own feet, the mud in places unforgiving. The line stopped; Saw having risen his fist for them to halt.

“Down!” Saw commanded already in the process of dropping to the floor. Cal had also heard it and had been ready to react. Everyone crashed the floor, BD-1 pressing himself flat against Cal’s back. The scream of a Tie Fighter echoed over them, the canopy above was beginning to thin as they were nearing the clearing. The increase in Imperial ships told them they were heading the right way. Everyone waited for Saw to make the first move, for him to indicate that it was clear. With a fist to the ground the group got to their feet.

“We should rest before going any further, be ready for a fight.” One of the men spoke out, Saw seemingly ready and willing to just continue.

“We move forward.” Was his only reply, never turning to look at the man that had followed him so far already. The group pushed on, the terrain only becoming more treacherous, the scale of the incline something they soon found they greatly underestimated. Even Cal was struggling now as they ascended beside a large waterfall, the river bellow roaring as the falling water smashed against its surface. The sights were impressive, keeping his eyes forward however was more important. The incline was flat enough that they could stay on two feet, every now and then having to balance one’s self with their hands-on a nearby tree. Cal let his concentration waver for one second to wipe sweat from his face, something he quickly came to regret. The woman in front stumbled, losing her footing she fell. Tumbling towards him. Unprepared to react she crashed into him, sending them both falling perilously close to the cliff edge. Cal reached out for anything, fingers digging into the mud as he rolled. He caught sight of the woman in the corner of his eye, in that moment he took the opportunity to take a hold of her arm. His other hand grasped what it could, finally his fingers wrapping around a protruding root. A weight painfully then yanked on his arm, the woman he had grasped having come to an abrupt halt, she hung completely off the cliff. Cal’s upper body the only part of him above solid ground. He wanted to call words of comfort to the woman he desperately had hold of, but it was taking all he had to keep them from falling, the root slipping under his finger’s hands covered in dirt. He groaned unwillingly as he held onto both the woman and the root, muscles in his arms screaming at him. BD-1 no longer resided on his back and at this point Cal could only hope he had lost his grip in the roll, having not fallen below into the raging waters. Cal racked his brain for an answer, unsure how to use the force to aid them. He glanced around best he could to find somewhere he could possibly swing the woman to safely, the cliff however was a sheer drop. His fingers were about to give the weight too much. Seconds to spare hands gripped his arm. He was heaved to safety, refusing to release his iron grip on the woman. Her life in his hands. Only when they were both on solid ground, yanked from the edge, did he let her go. Cal was on his side, arms refusing to register any movement request. He could hear the woman’s heavy breath, repeating her gratitude a few times as she was helped to her feet. The beeping from a droid caught his attention, a shadow then loomed over him. Looking up he found Saw offering his hand, BD-1 on his shoulder. Cal did his best to reach up, he was quickly brought to his feet where he took some well needed breaths.

“Well done.” Saw’s face remained serious; Cal could tell he was thankful.

* * *

The group had taken rest at the top of the waterfall, once reaching the top even the strain of the journey could be seen on Saw’s face. In the end it was a universal decision to take a breather. The sun was now at its peak, the heat barely bearable, the humidity not as bad higher up with the canopy so spars. Cal sat with his back to the tree, he could hear the water just over the hill raging as it tumbled over the falls. Cal thought he could take this moment to try and gather his thoughts when his attention was called for.

“Cal, over here.” His eyes snapped over to find the group gathering, he pulled himself up, trying not to drag his feet, it was a blessing to be able to get down on one knee. Saw pulled out a small holographic map.

“We’re close now, just through these tree’s is the landing pad. The way we came may be too hard to bring the rest through, I say we bring them through here.” Saw pointed at a longer route, one that followed a steady path. “If they left soon, they would be hear by nightfall, an opportunistic time to attack.”

“If they took the longer route we would have to wait till tomorrow.” One man noted.

“The longer we’re here the more chance we have of being spotted.” The woman Cal had saved added, scrapes on her face and arms a reminder of her near fatal fall. He could tell Saw was going to have to make a difficult decision, Cal was turning to his own thoughts on what he would do when something caught his attention. BD-1 and the other members of the group seemed to be oblivious. Cal reached down with one hand placing it flat on the ground. He could clearly feel a thudding.

“We need to move!” Cal announced, alerting the others who hesitated. Moments later the cracking of branches and the wheezing of something mechanical got everyone moving. Everyone was scrambling to recover supplies that had been set down. Blaster fire ripped through the shrubbery. Cal ducked, the man beside him being struck in the chest, the sizzling of the blast burning his skin. Stormtroopers emerged guns in hand firing right at them.

“Run!” He heard Saw shout, Cal drew his lightsabre in time to deflect a blaster shot, redirecting it right back at one of their attackers. He backed up parrying the shots until BD-1 was in position on his back and the others had scrambled. Cal turned and sprinted, cutting away branches and plants with his blade. Trees creaked and groaned as they were struck, casualties of war. Cal was just waiting for a hot pain to strike. He burst out through some thick bushes; a hand grabbed him as he almost ran himself off the cliff edge. Saw pulling him to safety. A second of eye contact was all they got. Cal entered a defensive stance the blue light reflected in his eyes. The ground shook, Stormtroopers surrounded them, the AT-ST finally crashing through the vail of leaves and vines. The metal was filthy, vines hanging from the guns. Cal had moments to decide as the Stormtroopers raised their blasters. He let the blade of his lightsabre vanish and outstretched his hand. Using the force, the Imperials were sent flying back, Cal and Saw pushed back over the falls. He could only hope BD-1 could hang on and that he had launched them far enough to miss the sharp rocks that bordered the river below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is still well and this chapter was good as the last :P See you soon.


	4. Those Lost

Cal was awakened by a burning in his lungs, blood tainted ravenous waters chocking him. He attempted to find the surface, disoriented he barely moved as the river ripped him down. Cal with darkness creeping at his vision only was partially aware as something grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him above the raging rapids. Eyes snapping open when his face broke the surface, vision blurred as he gasped weakly coughing up water as the river continued to try and drown him. Cal did his best to assist his saviour as they reached calmer water, recovering himself back from his semi-consciousness. They both stumbled onto the stone bank, half out the water Cal breathed heavily on his hands and knees, bringing up all the water he could. A firm hand patted him on the back, looking up Saw finally came into view. Other than clearly exhausted and drenched he appeared to have fared well.

"You alright kid?" Saw helped him sit up onto his heels. The world span, pain pulsing all over, a stinging in his head and side. He first reached for his head, fingers brushing against a wound on his temple, retrieving his hand he found blood dripping from his pale fingertips.

"Yeah, I think so." Cal anticipated he would have aches and pains from taking a tumble down a waterfall. Saw kneeled in front of him, something appearing to have caught his attention. He peeled back Cal's drenched poncho, only then Cal noticing what Saw had.

"You sure?" Saw looked between his wound and his eye line. Blood having stained the green fabric red.

"I'm sure it's fine." Cal attempted to get to his feet, Saw aiding him with a steady hand. The pain was just bearable. Saw attempted to lead Cal into the jungle that stood in front of him, the wall of trees and vines intimidating. A horrid thought found itself at the forefront of Cal's mind.

"Where's BD-1?" He spun around the best he could, eyes scanning the river as well as its banks looking for his little friend.

"We need to move." Saw tugged Cal's arm, he fought back trying to stand his ground but Saw persisted.

"I'm not leaving him!" Saw grabbed his shoulders forcing him to face the rebel leader.

"The droid is gone, it's time to worry about yourself." Saw pointed to the fresh wound still bleeding on his side. "The plan is still in motion we have a job to do."

"Are you serious?" Cal finally managed to free himself from the man's stern hold, he wobbled on his feet, steadying quickly. "They know we're here; the whole point was to catch them off guard."

"They found a small scouting team and supposedly dealt with it; they're not going to expect a full-scale attack." Saw adjusted the equipment that he still had, not caring for Cal's reaction. "This is war Cal; people die but we must go on for those that still stand." Cal didn't know what to say, conflicted he found himself speechless. "Tend to your injury, then we move out."

* * *

With his back braced against a hefty root of a tree Cal tore the fabric of his blood-soaked poncho, uncovering more of his wound, a deep gash dribbled with crimson red. His clothing having not protected him in any way from the sharp rocks that littered the bottom of the falls. Hissing he pulled the now loose piece of fabric around his back, positioning it over the open wound, the two ends in a knot ready to be tightened. Cal gritted his teeth, trying not to curse under his breath as he pulled the fabric tight. The pressure was excruciating however necessary, with the little supplies this was the best he could do. He pushed himself up the tree, hand on his side. Like Saw he gave his equipment a quick check. The loss of BD-1 was weighing down on him the droid not just equipment to him. His bloody hand tapped at his thigh, his heart sank to a depth never deemed possible, he looked around frantically. His lightsabre was gone, presumed snatched up by the river. He instantly felt incomplete, as if his weapon was a part of him, his history.

"Cal." Saw's voice shifted his eyes, presented in front of him his lightsabre. The grey metal standing out in the lushes green environment. With a shaky hand Cal took back the hilt of his blade, keeping a tight hold. "You held onto that thing all the way down, took it from you when I grabbed you." Saw clarified as he readjusted his gloves. With a nod he turned, peeling back vines as he made his way deeper into the jungle. Cal took one last look behind him, one last look at the river that had claimed the life of a friend. With no time to mourn he walked away.

* * *

The terrain was somehow more unforgiving than before, Cal having to push himself to be able to keep up with Saw who was constantly a few meters ahead of him. With one hand clutching his lightsabre he used his other to balance himself when needed. His gloved hand brushed the bark of a towering tree, an image flashed in his mind. He stopped taken back for a moment.

"The others ran through here." Cal called to Saw ahead; the force having showed him a vision of the past. The sound of blasters being fired ringing in his ears. "They were chased." Cal continued as he regained himself, Saw watching him ahead.

"That's good, means those who knew we were here are behind us."

"They are being hunted and were just going to do nothing?" Cal face was a picture of disbelief, the commanders little care for those who fall in the name of peace haunting.

"This mission will succeed." He turned fire in his eyes, Saw pounced, walking right up to the young Jedi. "This mission will succeed, people will die, have died!" Cal held is tongue. "So, you can go running off after a lost cause, or you can help me win a battle, to eventually end a war." A finger prodded Cal in the chest and still he said nothing, just holding his side with his free hand. "We need to reach higher ground to contact the reinforcements." Saw tapped at the buttons on his gauntlet, trudging up the natural ramp leading back up the side of the falls. Cal heaved himself over a large root, leaf's brushing against his face, hair still stuck to his forehead, cloths heavy with water. Fresh blood staining his makeshift bandage. He followed Saw, guilt eating away at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, another day another chapter, Enjoy! See you soon.


	5. Iron Will

The bottom of the waterfall lushes with greenery, tangled roots mischievous, vines wrapping around each other. The river was no longer in sight, the waterfall still far off in the distance, the rapids having taken them far from where they originally fell. Cal held a shaky hand over his wound, manoeuvring his way around trees keeping Saw In sight. Cal doing his best to focus on the challenge at hand, other than past events unable to be changed. Cere’s words of warning came to mind, for the mission and for Saw. She tried to warn him, worrying of his methods. Cal only now realising what she had, that the mission was all that mattered to the man, lives were expendable. This led to him questioning Saw’s supposed retreat, having left some of his own fighters behind who refused to abandon the Wookies. To only then return, Cal could only assume that at least the man was not a fool, possibly understanding he would be able to do little from a cold grave. A tactical retreat a responsible move. Cal almost walked into the back of Saw who had stopped. He had been lost in his own internal questioning, eyes on the ground to assure his feet found steady terrain.

“Empire’s been busy.” Saw studied the trail, a strip of the jungle cleared, heavy artillery having forged a path. Tracks having torn through the dirt, the moist ground still trying to recover. Cracked branches, scared trees and trampled wildlife like a stain on the landscape. A deep cut across the jungle, the ground bleeding.

“Prisoner transport?” Cal queried, not sure what tracks he was looking at, the markings not disguisable to a specific vehicle. 

“That or just more Troopers.” Saw took a knee, getting a closer look. “Little foot traffic, long distance travel.” He stood, looking down the path.

“Heads back down towards the Imperial refinery.” Cal deduced, not sure if Saw had noticed.

“I doubt there taking the Wookies off planet, this is their main transport route.” Saw looked to Cal, then turning to the gradual hill. “Makes this a little easier.” Saw started to follow the forged path.

“If this is their main transport route then we’re going to run into more Imperials.” Cal inched forward, not wanting to move to much unnecessarily.

“Kid I’m starting to get sick of explaining myself to you.” He called back this time not stopping. “This is the quickest and easiest way to our destination, if we want the mission to go on as planned, we need those reinforcement here for nightfall.”

“And what happens if we get captured or worse?” Cal questioned the seemingly all-knowing Partisan leader.

“We won’t.” This time he stopped looking back at Cal, eyes meeting his like a threat to back down. “Why don’t you make use of that Force, give us a heads up if anyone heads our way.”

Cal sighed, picking up the pace to catch up to the idle Saw.

“It does not work like that.” He breathed the few meters exhausting.

The unexpected sound of a commotion caught their attention, both turning in the to face the sound off in the distance. A woman’s cry bouncing from tree to tree.

“Up ahead.” Saw determined. He moved forward up his desired path, Cal following behind.

* * *

Saw pulled Cal behind a rock formation, it was sudden and painful. A hand smacking over his mouth to muffle his groan. He pried the gloved hand from his dry lips. Saw hushing him silently. Ahead was what had made the earlier commotion. A woman was surrounded by Stormtroopers in the middle of the path. Drag marks showed she had been pulled from the jungle and onto the dirt road. Peering over the rock with Saw Cal recognised her. The woman who he had initially saved from taking a tumble of the cliff, who he had pulled to safety. She now sat on the ground before him, blood on her face, blaster burns on her leg. The four Troopers circled her.

“What do you think they’re going to say?” One Trooper asked the others, the group appeared to be waiting for orders to decide her fate. Cal went to make a move, lightsabre in hand he was ready. He was yanked back before he was on his feet, his hand once again finding his side, fresh blood oozing through his clothing.

“What are you doing?” Cal hissed through gritted teeth.

“They’ve already contacted command; they go missing now and they’ll know the rest of us survived.” Cal peered back over the rocks; the woman sat silently waiting for her future to be decided.

“Understood.” The Trooper replied having received a transmission, an answer. He raised his blaster, Cal was already vaulting over the cover he was behind, finding himself a sizable distance from his destination. The lightsabre ignited, crackling with a pure blue light. Cal tossed his weapon desperately at his foe, it is spinning through the air at speed. The baster went off seconds before the lightsabre struck. Cal watched as if in slow motion the woman get struck and go down, face hitting the earth. Eyes lifeless a cold stare looking nowhere. The clattering of armour came next, the Stormtrooper also now lay motionless beside her. Cal’s hand reached out, using the Force to return his weapon to him, the hilt sliding back into his hand in time for him to deflect blaster fire right back at the remaining Troopers. Cal in the matter of moments now stood around lifeless corpses. The blade retracted the blue light diminishing, environment returned to is natural colours of green and brown, fresh red blood still stained the floor. At this point Cal didn’t notice he held his side in pain, he didn’t notice how unsteady he was on his feet. It had just become a natural feeling to him now, he wished this too of the pain in his heart. The woman’s stare impossible to meet. He kneeled the best he could beside her, running his fingers over her eyelids to bring her to rest.

“I’m sorry.” He emotionally mumbled, doing his very best to keep himself together in such a time.

“You’re a fool.” The never grateful Saw told him from behind.

“And you see life as nothing more than something to be thrown away.” Cal didn’t turn, anger starting to build inside, seeing the man’s face would only infuriate him more.

“They gave their life to me the moment they joined the cause.” The sound of Saw’s boots let Cal know he was approaching.

“I could have saved her.” Cal had to bite his lip to hold back his emotions.

“You did, once already.” Saw’s war-torn boots where now in front of Cal. “And look what that got us, look where it got you. Nothing more than a guilty conscience and blood on your hands.” Saw was right he did have blood on his hands, his own. Blood he would give kindly to protect others.

“I can’t standby, and watch people die when I can do something!” Cal was taken back to time he wants nothing more than to leave behind. His young self-unable to save his master, unable to do anything. He had forgiven himself but with the strength he now knows he has the loss of life in that way again was unacceptable. Cal did feel responsible for this woman’s untimely end, however he blamed Saw all the same. A hand grabbed Cal pulling him to his feet to finally meet Saw.

“What can you do when your dead?!” Saw was ravenous with his words, pure passion coming from within. “You need to get this through your head kid, like I told you before people die and have to die in war if there is ever to be an end.”

“She didn’t have to die.” Cal now stood his ground, no longer listening quietly to Saw’s absurd words.

“What happens now Cal? These Troopers won’t reach their next checkpoint, there will be suspicion which can jeopardise the mission.”

“If you consider there to be a reasonable amount of danger of this mission failing and the chance of lives being lost unnecessarily, then we should pull back regroup.” He spoke his mind, calming himself. “This war against the Empire is not going to be won in one fight.”

“So, in the end she did die for nothing, for a plan that never got off the ground.” Saw was harsh, pointing at the dead woman, using her as tool even when dead to gain ground in their debate.

“And there will be more like her if we walk straight into a trap.” Cal watched the man look down on him, his eyes wandering around the jungle quickly before returning focus. “You can’t win a battle without fighters.” There was a pause of thought.

“We keep going, contact base rethink a plan from there.” Saw refused to give in, the mans will unbreakable. Cal was just happy to see at least he was listening.


End file.
